


【Malleus/MC】流年

by afte_rain



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afte_rain/pseuds/afte_rain
Summary: >一些我流ooc的東西，有各種參考，是女監>他真是縱火犯(夢女發言
Kudos: 4





	【Malleus/MC】流年

生日快樂，黑色的龍

“對不起，我並不希望像無數勵志故事中的主角一樣為了反抗家庭不公而一味孤行。我嘗試不斷向名為你的核心靠近，提純。我知道我永遠不會以皇后的名譽站在白色大廳的盡頭。我不能，似乎也沒那麼想。那似乎在往真理無限靠近卻背道而馳，我知道我的人生是一條殊途同歸的三叉路。那始終不是真理，我抗拒自己活在虛無之中。我是生命的偉人與生活的懦夫。”

他收到她的死訊是在一個寒冷一月的夜晚。彼時他們之間相隔的不再是千山萬水和魔鏡，而是又一個時空，聽起來沒甚麼實感。他在城堡裡，放眼望去是繁密粗壯的荊棘，身後是仍未萌芽的薔薇，難以想像在這樣的世界底下還有一條永世奔騰的河。他打開窗，吹來一陣乘著破碎塵埃的風，一切寂靜安好。於是他飛了出去，一條龍，鱗片漆黑如漫漫長夜，眼曈金綠如孤墳鬼火。他屬於真正的夜，星光泯滅，萬里無雲的天空中迸發出刺眼的條條銀光，愛撫著他桀驁不馴的翅膀。

看，媽媽，天上有一條龍!他好大，像是天空的影子!

今天是他的生日，正式登基的日子，太陽升起以後舉國上下都將稱他為王。他還是有點恍惚，沒有來由地，彷彿哪裡被什麼蠶食出了一個不見天日的洞，想要去做點什麼手腳卻使不上力。窗外的風依然激烈，桌上分類好的書頁漫天飛舞，無聲地宣示工作者的徒勞無功。凌晨兩點，他拿起貼到臉上的紙。並不是熟悉的語言，但意思卻無法謊稱為難以理解。也許只是一場惡作劇，他想，可是誰又會記得他青春年少時的那些細枝末節?他從胸口中長呼出一口氣，濕熱涌到眼眶邊，卻早已在離別前流乾。100年，不長也不太短，足夠一個凡人活完一生，有愛恨，有生死，儘管這些於他都像兩片沙州被流水般的歲月橫貫。她會忘記，所以他也應該如此，只因凡人皆有一死，無關道德、不動感情。

她走的時候是3月，他記得那天很冷，初春的樹上也掛滿白色，默認“監督生”會留下的學生們誰都沒想到半吊子學園長竟然真的找到了辦法。幾乎所有和她有聯繫的學生都聞訊而來，在破舊寮的鏡子前或是道別或是挽留，眼淚和花束充斥全寮。幾乎是理所當然地，他沒在。他害怕他不夠決絕、不敢放手，他害怕自己太過幼稚。在身為Malleus之前，Draconia的古老姓氏從他出生的一刻已經決定了他的命運。他固然立志成為明君，不過選擇權欠缺，他必須以大局為重。即使如此，在褪下氏族的層層偽裝後，他依舊會讓她走。他們都還在一生中最好的時候，他又那麽清楚她的意圖和心願，何苦為了一段注定無疾而終的愛而牽絆彼此，最終落得狼狽的境地。正是因為感情的濃度太深，理性如他才會選擇別離。

那天夜裡他最後一次來到破舊寮，意料之中亮了一段時間的燈已經熄滅，又變回了貨真價實的廢墟。昨天晚上他們還在這裡見面，第一次也是最後一次互相親吻。他緊緊地抱著她，二人良久無言，共享著一片仙境的天空。“我回去之後，”她突然說，“學園長會把我的記憶消除。”他沒有說什麼，只是拍了拍她的頭。“不知道在你們的世界是怎麼樣的，ツノ太郎，但是在我出生的世界裡，用來記錄我們存在的化石裡沒有發現愛的痕跡。”她頓了頓“不論我，甚至是你，在死去後，即使骨頭還保留在地殼裡，我們心念的人和感情也會隨著時間流逝而灰飛煙滅。所以我忘記了也沒有關係的……”

而後黑夜的裙擺收斂，一輪血紅的朝日噴薄而出。

宮殿裡裡外外人頭攢動，這裡，那裡，總有人在為他忙碌。他醒過來，召喚僕人為他更衣。花紋和穿著方法同樣繁瑣的禮服伴着Sebek對他無止境的稱讚被打理得一絲不苟。他走到會場，給自己的未婚妻一個從未缺席的早安吻。Lilia說過，他要好好待她，語句中透露著憐憫和不容置疑的堅定。他真切地喜歡她，他們門當戶對，她有著姣好面容與溫順性情，找不出任何缺點。在可預見的將來他們會一起步入教堂，養育王儲，過著幸福美滿的生活，直到生命的盡頭。時間的齒輪在她離開後依然飛速轉動，但他知道他的時間早停滯在她離別的一刻。後悔嗎？難過嗎？他不是未曾在深夜落淚，不是不曾後悔，不是未曾嘗試把破碎的愛沾黏在一起。但是他明白過去已成定論，他不能停留在痛苦悲傷中，他需要迎接第二天的太陽。他做了一切他能做的，現在的結局已然是最好的，又何來後悔?

正午的鐘聲敲響，他走過彷彿沒有盡頭的長廊，從祖母手上接過權杖。彼時無數歡呼響起，禮花綻放到天際，蜂擁而上的人群源源不絕。

這是他的生日，他成為王的一日，她的忌日。

他不合時宜地想起她那晚最後的一段話

“我不會和你分開，我就是你，儘管我們認識的時間短地不可思議，我們依舊彼此存在。這世界，裝著你的和我的時空的世界沒甚麼，是愛造就了它。”

“即使世界消失得不留痕跡，愛還在”

她說出了世界上最艱難的那三個字

“我愛你”。

The End


End file.
